Gino Romano
Gino Romano is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Portallini Loves: Parmesan Hates: Flying Occupation: Bass Player Gino plays the standup bass for the famous Romano Family Quartet. He is the oldest nephew of Little Edoardo and son of the late Giacomo “Gigante” Romano. His uncle taught Gino to play the bass at age 8, and the two started performing for various weddings and family reunions across the area. When touring with the Romano Family Quartet, Gino is tasked with driving the old Romano Tour Bus. Appearance Gino has fair skin, brown hair, bushy eyebrows, and a mustache. He wears a white long-sleeved shirt with buttons of the same color, olive green-lined pockets, and a red necktie. He also wears red pants, a brown buckled belt, and brown shoes with green laces. Clean-Up His hair is more detailed, his shirt is whiter, and his belt is now black instead of brown. Styles Style B He wears his Style A except for a red suit over his attire with white buttons, an olive green tie and belt with a silver buckle, and black pants. Romano Wedding Outfit He wears his Style A except for a purple tie and pants, black shirt pocket, brown belt, and black shoes with gray soles and purple laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 Pepperoni (all) *4 Onions (all) *4 Olives (all) *30 minutes (1/2 of meter) *8 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Ketchup *Cheese *Well-Done Patty *Cheese *Onion *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Taco with Steak *Loco Mystery Sauce *Jalapeños *Peppers *Tomatoes *Cheese Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Yum n' Ms *Mint Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Shaved Mints *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *2 Chocolate Chip Waffles *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *4 Bananas *Drink: **Small Coffee with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! * Bottom Bun * Mushrooms * Onion * Well-Done Patty * Awesome Sauce * Swiss Cheese * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Wasabi Chicken Strips (all) *4 Parmesan Shrimps (left) *2 Teriyaki Chicken Wings (right) *4 Red Peppers (right) Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll *Hot Sauce *Marinara Sauce *Sauerkraut *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Fizzo **Medium Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Drizzle **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry, Marshmallow, Cherry Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Pistachio Drizzle **Mint Shavings **Shamrock, Mint Bar, Shamrock *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Mint Shavings **Shamrock, Mint Bar, Shamrock Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Yum n' M's *Mint Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Mint Shavings *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fettuccine *Garlic Basil *Parmesan Cheese *6 Tomatoes *Sausage *Pepperoni Bread Holiday (Neptune's Feast) *Regular Fettuccine *Venetian Vongole *Creole Rub *6 Tomatoes *Sausage *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *S'mores *Pistachio Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *White Chocolate Topping *Mint Shavings *3 Mint Bars Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Ring Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Caramel Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Regular French Cruller with Cookie Dough Cream **Strawberry Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Chocolate Round Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Mini Mallows Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Chocolate Shamrock Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Caramel Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Regular French Cruller with Cookie Dough Cream **Green Icing **Mint Drizzle *Chocolate Round Donut with Mint Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Key Lime Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Wasabi Chicken Strips (all) *4 Parmesan Shrimp (left) *2 Blazeberry Wings (right) *4 Red Peppers (right) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Pepperoni (all) *4 Onions (left) *4 Olives (left) *4 Jalapeños (right) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Papa's Cheeseria *Ciabatta with Swiss Cheese *Regular Grill *Mushrooms *Philly Steak *Sauerkraut *Awesome Sauce *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Awesome Sauce **Jalapeños Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Ciabatta with Swiss Cheese *Regular Grill *Irish Parsley Sauce *Mushrooms *Philly Steak *Sauerkraut *Awesome Sauce *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Awesome Sauce **Jalapeños Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry **Marshmallow Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Pistachio Drizzle **Mint Shavings **Mint Bar **Shamrock *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Mint Shavings **Mint Bar **Shamrock Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry, Marshmallow, Cherry Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Irish Cream Drizzle **Mint Shavings **Shamrock, Mint Bar, Shamrock *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Mint Shavings **Shamrock, Mint Bar, Shamrock Papa's Bakeria/To Go! *Traditional Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Chocolate Meringue *Pistachios (All Over) *Shaved Chocolate (All Over) *8 Cherries (Outer Ring) Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Traditional Crust *Choco Mint Custard *Choco Mint Custard *Choco Mint Custard *Choco Mint Custard *Chocolate Meringue *Pistachios (All Over) *Shaved Chocolate (All Over) *8 Chocolate Coins (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Hard Taco with Steak *Loco Mystery Sauce *Jalapeños *Peppers *Tomatoes *Cheese *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Salsa Picante Holiday (Portallini Feast) *Hard Taco with Gyro Meat *Loco Mystery Sauce *Jalapeños *Romaine Lettuce *Tomatoes *Cheese *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Salsa Picante Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice *Shrimp Tempura *Jalapeños *Snow Peas **Prawn **Wasabi Mayo *Matcha Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Holiday (BavariaFest) *Rautenflagge Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Shrimp Tempura *Jalapeños *Snow Peas **Prawn **Sauerkraut **Wasabi Mayo *Black Forest Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Hard Taco with Steak *Loco Mystery Sauce *Jalapeños *Peppers *Tomatoes *Cheese *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Salsa Picante Holiday (BavariaFest) *Pretzel Crisp with Steak *Loco Mystery Sauce *Jalapeños *Sauerkraut *Tomatoes *Cheese *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Salsa Picante Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *2 Chocolate Chip Waffles *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *4 Bananas *Drink: **Small Coffee with Ice Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *2 Chocolate Chip Waffles *Mint Cream *Chocolate Chips *4 Mint Creameo Cookies *Drink: **Small Coffee with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Rustic Romana with Grated Parmesan Cheese *4 Olives (Left Side) *8 Pepperonis (All) *4 Onions (Left Side) *4 Jalapeños (Right Side) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) * Tostada * Salsa with Grated Parmesan Cheese * 4 Olives (Left Side) * 8 Pepperonis (All) * 4 Onions (Left Side) * 4 Jalapeños (Right Side) * Regular Bake * Square Cut Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll *Hot Sauce *Marinara Sauce *Sauerkraut *Jalapeños *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Fizzo **Medium Kettle Corn Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Roll *Irish Parsley Sauce *Marinara Sauce *Sage Derby Cheese *Jalapeños *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Fizzo **Medium Paddy Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips ** Rocky Road * Fudge Cookie with Mint Bar Chunks ** Spumoni * Traditional Cookie with Peanuts ** Rocky Road * Chocolate Mousse * Mini Mallows * Pistachios * Cherry (center) Holiday (New Year) * Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips ** Rocky Road * Fudge Cookie with Mint Bar Chunks ** Spumoni * Traditional Cookie with Peanuts ** Rocky Road * Chocolate Mousse * Licorice Allsorts * Pistachios * Cherry (center) Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 2 Wasabi Chicken Strips (All) * 2 Parmesan Shrimps (All) * 2 Blazeberry Chicken Wings (All) * Zesty Pesto Dip Holiday (BavariaFest) * 2 Würzig Chicken Strips (All) * 2 Parmesan Shrimps (All) * 2 Blazeberry Chicken Wings (All) * Bierkäse Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Chocolate Ring Donut ** Chocolate Icing ** Chocolate Chips * Regular French Cruller with Chocolate Mousse ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Caramel Drizzle ** Creameo Bits * Chocolate Round Donut ** Strawberry Icing ** Mini Mallows Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) * Chocolate Shamrock Donut ** Chocolate Icing ** Chocolate Chips * Regular French Cruller with Mint Cream ** Emerald Icing ** Mint Drizzle ** Creameo Bits * Chocolate Round Donut ** Strawberry Icing ** Mini Mallows Papa's Cheeseria To Go! *Ciabatta with Swiss Cheese *Regular Grill *Mushrooms *Philly Steak *Sauerkraut *Awesome Sauce *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Awesome Sauce **Jalapenos Holiday (Holi) *Ciabatta with Swiss Cheese *Regular Grill *Bellulli Chutney *Mushrooms *Philly Steak *Sauerkraut *Awesome Sauce *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Awesome Sauce **Jalapenos Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 28 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 28 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 25 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 29 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 39 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 35 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 50 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 37 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 12 *Papa's Freezeria HD/To Go!: Rank 37 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 25 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 46 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 31 *Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!: Rank 58 *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!: Rank 52 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 58 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Mint Shavings. *In Papa's Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Yum n' M's *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Fettuccine. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Mint Squares. *In Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!, he is unlocked with Sauerkraut. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Mint Cream. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Irish Parsley Sauce. Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He lost to Wally in the first round of the Pepperoni Division. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Gino was taught by his uncle Edoardo to play bass. *He is the driver of the Romano Tour Bus. *He is the only Romano to order Chocolate Whipped Cream in all versions of Papa's Freezeria. *He is the only Romano not to presently favor Christmas in any Gamerias that include holidays *He is the only Romano who is a Seafood Lover. *He would simply order a Mint Bar on top of his cupcakes if he visited during the very first day of St. Paddy's Day in Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!. Order Tickets Gino Pizzeria.png|Gino's Pizzeria order Gino Burgeria.png|Gino's Burgeria order ginoromantico.png|Gino's Taco Mia! order Gino fr.jpg|Gino's Freezeria order Gino Romano's Pancakeria Order.png|Gino's Pancakeria order Gino Burger.png|Gino's Burgeria HD order GinoRomano zpsb02049ce.jpg|Gino's Wingeria order Screen Shot 2016-08-19 at 3.24.52 PM.png|Gino's Hot Doggeria order Gino BTG.png|Gino's Burgeria To Go! order Gino Romano-order-st. paddy's day-cupcakeria.png|Gino's Cupcakeria order during St. Paddy's Day Gino Cupcakeria.png|Gino's Cupcakeria regular order Gino Freeze.png|Gino's Freezeria HD order Gino Pastaria.png|Gino's Pastaria order during Neptune Feast Gino Pasta.png|Gino's Pastaria regular order Gino Freezeria.png|Gino's Freezeria To Go! order Gino Paddy.png|Gino's Donuteria order during St. Paddy's Day Gino Donuteria.png|Gino's Donuteria regular order Gino WHD.png|Gino's Wingeria HD order Gino PTG.png|Gino's Pizzeria To Go! order Gino St Paddy.png.png|Gino's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day Gino's Cheeseria Order.png|Gino's Cheeseria regular order ginoromanocupcakeriatogo(H).jpg|Gino Romano's Cupcakeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day Gino CTG.png|Gino's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Gino St CHD.png|Gino's Cupcakeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Gino Cupcakeria HD.png|Gino's Cupcakeria HD regular order Gino Paddy Bakeria.png|Gino's Bakeria order during St. Paddy's Day Gino Bakerai.png|Gino's Bakeria regular order ginotmhf.png|Gino's Taco Mia HD order during Portallini Feast ginotmh.png|Gino's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Gino Romano (Holiday).png|Gino's Sushiria order during BavariaFest Papa's Sushiria Gino Romano (Regular).png|Gino's Sushiria regular order Gino Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Gino's Taco Mia To Go! order during BavariaFest Gino Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Gino's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Gino Romano (Holiday).png|Gino's Pancakeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Pancakeria HD Gino Romano (Regular).png|Gino's Pancakeria HD regular order Gino Romano’s Order during Cinco de Mayo.jpeg|Gino's Pizzeria HD order during Cinco de Mayo Gino Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Gino's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Gino Romano (Holiday).png|Gino's Hot Doggeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Hot Doggeria HD Gino Romano (Regular).png|Gino's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Gino Romano (Holiday).png|Gino's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Gino Romano (Regular).png|Gino's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-10-25 at 8.40.03 PM.png|Gino's Scooperia/HD order during New Year Screen Shot 2018-11-23 at 9.53.05 PM.png|Gino's Scooperia/HD regular order 23C8CA06-9146-40F1-9449-C340C746D22A.jpeg|Gino's Pancakeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day C52298EF-0D6A-4766-A9B4-2B73D967800D.jpeg|Gino's Pancakeria To Go! regular order Gino’s holiday wingeria order.jpeg|Gino's Wingeria To Go! order during BavariaFest. Gino’s wingeria to go order.jpeg|Gino's Wingeria To Go! regular order Gino’s DTG! St.Paddy’s Day order.JPG|Gino's Donuteria To Go! order during St.Paddy's Day. 26284953-5878-402A-9C60-3EAD97B37490.jpeg|Gino's Donuteria To Go! regular order 958761BF-5D53-495F-AEAC-4C9AFB9A20E4.jpeg|Gino’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Holi EAB5BA79-7AB3-46BD-8D58-57E4A012FF6F.jpeg|Gino’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order C801F112-BACE-4EB5-AAC7-0B626923F311.jpeg|Gino’s Bakeria To Go! order during St. Paddy’s Day 8FA3326E-7181-49D0-A5B3-A2FC5DF8A1CB.jpeg|Gino’s Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery GinoBCU.png|Gino's old look Gino Romano.png 45.jpg Gino Romano (Taco Mia).png 39c325906c3a6dd7b9252e713194f44952d2631f.jpg The Romano Family.png Afhgrthrturtur6t874b n.png|Gino in the Romano Family Portrait (top center) Waving Romanos.png Angryginoromano.png Romano poster.jpg Gino Regular.jpg Day 1 Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg|Gino outside cupcakeria along with Prudence, James, Cletus, Carlo, and Timm Perfect Cupcakes for Gino.png Poor Gino.png|Gino's intermediately bad order in Pizzeria Gino, Carlo, Edoardo.png|The three male quartet members in Cupcakeria Perfect Breakfast for Gino.png|Gino perfect in Pancakeria Carlo and gino.PNG|Gino and Carlo's fancy attire for the Romano Wedding Gino Romano in Papa's Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Gino.png Perfect Pasta for Gino 2.png Perfectgino.png bruna and gino; perfect.png Gino y Carlo.png|Gino proud of Carlo's perfect score Gino 2.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-09 at 20.38.23.png Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.18.08.png|Gino is not happy with the Infinity Loops he recieved Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.15.15.png|Gino is angry with the red donuts he recieved Gino perfect.png|Gino and Scarlett like their perfect donuts and a Silver Customer Award on Gino! The romanos on there bus.png Nick, gondoling gino romano.png Angry Gino.png Gino Romano Taco Mia Perfect.png|Gino loves his perfect taco! Ginoperfect.png|Gino loves his perfect chicken wings! Gino Romano Freezeria Perfect.png|Gino enjoys his perfect sundae! Gino Romano Pancakeria Perfect.png|Gino enjoys his perfect pancakes! Ginbr.png Screenshot 2015-07-08-07-34-51.png Gino - Style A - Papa Bakeria.png|Gino in Papa's Bakeria (cleaned-up look) Gino - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Gino Style B in Papa's Bakeria Gino Romano Perfect Score (Cherry Cheesecake) (Bakeria).png|Perfect Cherry Cheesecake for Gino Romano! Gino Olga.png|Gino and Olga come in together in Taco Mia HD JumpingGino.png|Gino impressed by the jumping fountains bandicam 2016-11-13 16-50-09-551.jpg|Gino and Carlo dining, Gino's perfect Derby Pie special Pupa.png|Romano Family in Papa`s Pancakeria angry gino.PNG|I'm not laughing. I will sue you. Bakeria Dining Room.png|Perfect pie for Gino and Franco! Brown.PNG|Gino and his cousin receive a perfect Caramel Apple pie! Anjiaijnhia.jpeg Bandicam 2017-07-15 18-24-07-262.jpg Screen Shot 2017-07-16 at 3.47.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-07-16 at 3.47.14 pm.png PHDTG! - Gino Romano Approved.png|PHDTG! Gino Romano Approved! 0FD9EA21-46BD-42B5-A801-8A4F4EEE82BF.png IMG_0625.PNG IMG_0877.PNG IMG_1243.PNG Gino Romano Perfect Sundee.png Gino Romano Not Pleased.png Gino Romano Nervous.png Angry Gino Romano.png Rhonda and Gino Romano.PNG gino perfect dog.jpg|Perfect hot dog IMG_3134.PNG IMG 3284.PNG Screenshot_2019-06-19_082253.jpg Gino Romano Finger Point.png|Gino Romano is not pleased in Scooperia. Gino and Rhonda.png 9F57590E-9836-4247-9A40-20E98859E206.jpeg FAB3FD67-1DB6-4063-A073-67B4556DD677.jpeg Gino and Duke Gotcha.png FA50C931-B228-450A-A962-477414139249_Bruna_with_Gino_.jpeg|Gino with Bruna Tperfect14.jpg 6A39F832-D9CF-4E9E-A87C-7FF25CE7FBF2.png 85ED7273-711E-4C4B-9EDF-7864DE9B2233.jpeg Fan Art Hella 01.jpg Flipline - Gino Romano.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie We are romano family by mannievelous.jpg|By mannievelous es:Gino Romano no:Gino Romano pl:Gino Romano Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:Romano Family Quartet Category:G Characters